No te dejaré caer
by Caelia93
Summary: Un trágico momento hace que Daryl le demuestre a Carol lo que siente por ella.


" **No te dejaré caer"**

Daryl no recordaba mucho del momento en que llegó a Alexandria,todo era un caos. Humo, sangre, cuerpos descuartizados, llantos.. Había llegado no hacia mucho con Abraham y Sasha. Rick llegó al poco de ellos, decía que no sabía como se había salvado, de pronto estaba rodeado por cientos de caminantes que de pronto desaparecieron todos.

Daryl miraba por todos lados buscando a una persona en concreto. Carol. Pero no la veía en ningún lado. Rosita les había dicho que había ayudado durante el ataque de los lobos, pero que cuando llegaron los caminantes la vió salir corriendo a casa de Jessie en busca de Sam. Eso sí, ayudando antes a poner a salvo a Judith y Carl. Siempre sacrificandose por los demás, pensó Daryl.

Habían conseguidos matar a todos los caminantes y tapar el muro,estaba muy intranquilo, seguía sin saber nada de Carol. Sabía que Rick había ido a buscarla a casa de Jessie, en parte por Carol, en gran parte por Jessie. No sabía por qué demonios tardaban tanto.

Decidió que era hora de ir a buscarles, y conforme más se acercaba a casa de Jessie, mayor era su sensación de que todo estaba mal. Que había pasado algo terrible. Pero lo que vió no era capaz de describirse de ninguna manera.

Jessie y Ron estaban muertos, habían sido atacaados por unos caminantes, estaban completamente destrozados en el porche de su casa. Daryl suspiró, no quería ni pensar en como se lo tomaría Rick.Y de pronto lo oyó, gemidos de dolor que provenían de la parte de atrás de la casa.

Lo que vió entonces no lo olvidaría nunca. Sam, desangrandose en el suelo, había sido mordido en la barriga y en el brazo, llorando en los brazos de Carol. Carol acunándolo como si fuera un bebé, con la cabeza apoyada en la de Sam, susurrándole algo. Y Rick al lado de Carol, apoyado en el suelo, llorando por Jessie y Ron y ahora llorando por Sam también.

Daryl se había quedado paralizado, no soportaba la escena. No soportaba ver a Carol con el corazón roto de nuevo por la pérdida de otro niño al que había querido. Pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella, pensaba estar a su lado de la forma que no pudo estar por Lizzie y Mika. Se colocó enfrente de Sam y Carol mientras veía como Rick tenía la mirada perdida, en algún punto entre Sam y Carol.

Cogió la mano del crío y miró a Carol.

Shh.. Sammie.. tranquilo,estoy aquí cielo..- le susurraba ella intentando retener las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Carol.. lo siento.. me dijiste que tenía que ser fuerte.. pero no he podido- decía el pequeño llorando.

Shh. No digas tonterías, has sido un niño fuerte, el más fuerte que conozco- le decía ella besando su cabeza

Tengo miedo..

Tranquilo, Sam, todo va a salir bien- le mentía ella,que seguía sin mirar a Daryl.

Daryl dudaba que fuera consciente de su presencia. Y entonces ocurrió, Sam cerró los ojos y dejó de moverse. Y Carol empezó a llorar fuerte balanceando a Sam.

No, no no- gemía ella

Daryl vio como Michonne se acercaba con un cuchillo. En este mundo no había lugar para luto, había que hacer lo que había que hacer. En aquel momento notó como Rick salía de su trance y se movía hacia Carol, haciendo que soltara al niño. Rick la cogió en brazos como Carol había hecho hacia un momento con Sam.

Shh, Carol, no mires- le decía él- has hecho todo lo que has podido, pero es hora de dejarlo marchar.

Daryl hizo lo que sabía tenía que hacer. Cogió el cuchillo de Michonne y fue hacia Sammie. No podía consolar a Carol pero iba a evitar que viera a otro niño que quería convertido en un monstruo.

…...

Dos semanas. Dos lentas y duras semanas habían pasado de aquel fatídico día. Después de varios minutos llorando en brazos de Rick, Carol paró de llorar y entró en una especie de trance. Daryl la cogió de los brazos de Rick y se la llevó a casa. La tumbó en la cama y estuvo con ella dos días enteros, al lado de su cama, intentando hacerla comer algo o dormir algo. La noche del segundo día se durmió por el cansancio. Y al despertar se comportó como sino hubiera pasado nada, con la diferencia de que no miraba a nadie a los ojos, no sonreía, simplemente estaba ahí, como siempre pero sin ser ella misma.

A Daryl le partía el corazón pero no sabía que colmo Rick estaba en modo "cabrón", le gritaba a todo el mundo, había hecho llorar incluso a Tara, la única persona que soportaba su presencia era Rick. Un día los encontró a los dos en el porche, mirando a la nada, Carol apoyandose en los hombros de Rick y Rick en la cabeza de Carol.

Se sentía desplazado, quería estar para Carol, pero sabía que en aquel momento no podía hacer nada.

Un día se cansó y subió a su habitación, vio la puerta del cuarto de baño abierto y entró. Sin pedir permiso, le daba igual. Y la encontró metida en la bañera llorando.

Carol..- le dijo arrodillandose- por favor, hablame, recuerda lo que me dijiste cuando murió Beth..

Daryl , yo.. no sé si puedo seguir así.. este mundo me está matando- le dijo ella mirándole con esos ojazos azules.

Sí que puedes, no estás sola, nos tienes a todos... Tienes a Rick- dijo Daryl avergonzado, sabiendo que en su voz se notarían sus celos.

Oh Daryl, no me digas que estás celoso. Rick y yo solo estabamos .. ayudandonos.. somos los más cercanos.. además puedes estar seguro que lo unico que nos dijimos es que eramos como hermano- le dijo ella medio sonriendo entre las lágrimas- Solo soy de mi Pookie.

Para- le dijo él intentando sonar enfadado

Sabes no consigo quitarme de encima la sensación de sangre- le dijo ella- es horrible, por mucho que me lave..

Dejame a mí- dijo Daryl, sorprendido de que esas palabras salieran de su boca, y avergonzado bajo la mirada.

No esperaba que Carol le diera la esponja y le diera permiso. Sin mirarla a los ojos, empezó a lavarla con sumo cuidado. Como si se tratara de una figura de cristal. Para los demás ella era la reina del apocalipsis, una bad ass, para él seguía siendo su mejor amiga. Aquella que le había enseñado a sentir.

Pasó la esponja por sus brazos, por su cuello y por su escote. Y la miró, ella le miraba sonrojada por el vapor de la habitación. Juraría que nunca la había visto tan perfecta.

Deberían sentirse nerviosos por lo que estaban haciendo, nunca habían tenido este tipo de intimidad. Pero no, los dos actuaban con naturalidad. Sabían que cada momento les había llevado a este. Se pertenecían el uno al otro, desde el momento que él salió a buscar a su niña.

De pronto vió como ella le agarraba y le tiraba a la bañera con él, y los dos empezaron a reírse. Hacía siglos que no la veía reír. Menuda escena. Carol llorando de la risa y él mirandola embobado y vestido dentro de la bañera. Y de pronto pasó.

Ella le besó y él no pudo parar. Se abalanzó contra ella con toda la pasión que sentía por ella, con todo el amor del mundo. Empezó a besarla en todos lados, acariciandola y ella a él. De pronto la miró, no pensaba hacerle el amor por primera vez en una bañera en la que apenas cabían. Su idea era llevarla a la cama, pero solo llegaron al suelo del dormitorio.

Allí la tomó, se convirtieron en uno solo. Le hizo el amor con pasión y ternura, como ella se merecía. La miraba a los ojos mientras la embestía, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Quería hacerle olvidar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Veía como ella echaba su cabeza para atrás en el momento en que ella llegaba. Tras oír sus gemidos, acabó dentro de ella, gritando su nombre. Carol.

Su ángel, su mejor amiga, su vida.

…...

Rick había subido a la habitación de Carol para ver si pensaba bajar a comer o iba a tener que avisar a Daryl. De pronto oyó un ruido extraño y vió que la puerta estaba entornada. Cogió el cuchillo dispuesto a atacar lo que fuera que hubiera en el cuarto. Lo que vió no se lo esperaba para nada.

Daryl encima de Carol haciendole el amor, susurrandole cosas al oído mientras ella con la cabeza echada para atrás gemía.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado. Sonriendo.

"Ya era hora"- pensó.


End file.
